Just a Dance
by nyahchatnoir
Summary: Jessica Day knows that she is a terrible dancer... Well, actually, everyone knows. Still, Schmidt is there to help teach her. Besides, he was never a man to abandon a friend when they were in peril. "Oh, come on Jess. You'll be perfectly fine." Lots of Shmess! Schmidt/Jess. Funny fluff.


All characters mentioned in this story belong to Fox. I own nothing except for the plot and my love for this ship.

Btw, I also ship Nick/Jess, but I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP SO HARD SO HELP ME GODDDDDD! Okay. Enjoy the Schess fluff!

* * *

"Umm, Schmidt? I'm not too sure about this."

"Oh, come on Jess. You'll be perfectly fine," her friend helpfully responded before lightly, yet almost forcefully tugging on her hand, "Like... Like a graceful and raven-haired, blue-eyed swan."

At his words, Jessica Day snorted inelegantly and rolled her bright, doe orbs. It was a common fact that the woman had the dancing skills of a flailing chicken with its head cut off. Still, the sweet woman allowed herself to be pulled up from the sofa that she was laying on, as her lips thinned into a sarcastic smile.

"A swan who's probably about to step on your feet," Jess admitted and exasperatedly spoke, "Schmidt, you know that I can't dance. The pointyness of my elbows could kill you."

Just as Jess said this, her own eyes widened in her own incredulity, and Schmidt had to fight off the sudden urge to laugh outright at her comical expression. Jess was such a fun and peculiar woman. Her heart spoke in immense volumes, and seriously, killing him nor anyone else for that matter was the last thing that the dark haired female would ever do. Schmidt knew this simple fact without a doubt.

"Well then, Jess, I guess that will just be a risk that I will have to take," the Jewish male replied pointedly, as his other hand instantly moved to carefully stabilize his friend.

Jessica blinked, instantaneously feeling quite stricken in his arms. The girl nodded halfheartedly, before looking down at the ground beneath her feet, suddenly feeling incredibly self-concious. Glancing quickly around herself, the woman swallowed wearily at the immediate trepidation in the throat.

Witnessing this, Schmidt characteristically rolled his eyes. Then, he did something to unexpectedly expected that Jess immediately became frozen in his arms.

"Rule number one," Schmidt raised her chin with a look of intense defiance in his dark orbs. His other hand continued to lace itself around her now stiffened back, "Look at your partner when you are dancing with them. Don't just gaze into their eyes, but their souls as well. Truly see them."

Listening on with a pair of deaf ears, Jess blinked dumbly, realizing just how hot his embrace felt, as his stare burned her insides. They mentally scalded her.

"Uh-huh," Jess's voice came out in a heavy breath, "A-And... are you seeing me?"

Her words seemed to pull Schmidt from his heated trance. Blinking rapidly, he loosened his hold and awkwardly fumbled to place his hand on her shoulder. The other shakily grabbed her palm.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah."

Schmidt's voice managed to mumble this, as he tentatively started to lead her into a waltz.

"R-Rule number two," the grown man stuttered, as he failed to meet her gaze, "Stay in sync with your partner."

Schmidt gave a slight chuckle when she stumbled over herself, "Wow, that's... kind of what you're supposed to do, Jess."

As a response, the girl in question mumbled beneath her breath, before inelegantly stumbling again. She let out an indignant moan of frustration. At Jess's voice, her partner hardened his resolve.

Quickly, Schmidt tightened his grip on her shoulder. His hand flexed, as he blew out a puff of confident air.

"Okay, look Jessica. It's simple... No, not that way. Still, that was a... very valiant effort. Just keep a steady rhythm and count the steps within your head. Eventually, you won't even need to count in order to do it. Now listen to me. One, two, three; one, two, three."

As Jess continued to move slowly, per Schmidt's helpful instruction, the woman gradually began to pick up on the flow of her male counterpart. How he subconsciously tilted to the left with every step and how far apart his feet were from hers; eventually, the woman's mind was not even counting. Realizing this, her blue orbs widened with joy.

"Oh my god," Jess could not stop herself from grinning up at her partner with a triumphant gleam, "Schmidt, can you believe it? I'm not killing you!"

Jess let out a whooping laugh, as Schmidt laughingly went to dip her in his arms.

"I know, right? It's a glorious feeling, not being killed by you. You know, considering you're a swan. I'm sure that 'death by swans' would hurt."

Feeling herself twirl, Jess pulled herself back into Schmidt's little bubble and swayed across the room, flowing along with his movements and grinning ear to ear.

"I'm not kiiiilling you. I'm not kiiiilling you," the woman sang, as they moved happily along the living-room floor.

When Schmidt went to twirl her again, Jess giggled aloud, pulling herself back into his embrace. The woman threw her arms happily around his waist and chortled with glee.

"That was the most fun that I have had in a long while Schmidt. Thank you so much... I'm just glad that there wasn't a reason to get a hospital or 911 involved."

Jess chuckled off her small joke with an edge of seriousness in her tone. It was also a common fact that when the woman was involved, anything was possible.

From above Jess's stance, Schmidt could feel the softness of her hair beneath her chin. His eyes closed in content, and he rested his cheek against her crown. Glancing around himself, he allowed his lips to pucker into an invisible, small kiss, which he placed discreetly upon her head.

Immediately, Jess blinked, idly wondering if that was what she thought it was... However, the woman was completely unsure. Mentally shaking her head, the raven haired teacher tightened her hold around his waist and placed her head snugly against his chest. Then, she felt his arms move subtly around her form in just the right way, which made her blue eyes close in soft wonder... and then a boyish snort escaped her lips. Schmidt snorted as well.

"Schmidt, you grabbed my butt..." Jess chuckled bashfully into his chest, "Aaaaand that's another dollar for the douchebag jar."

Her friend smirked and laughed along with her words, before nodding dutifully. His chest felt lighter somehow.

Glancing upward through the curtains of her dark lashes, Jess had to admit that the freckles on his face had never before looked as cute as they did at that moment... To be honest, the woman could probably die happy after seeing that little, content and boyish smirk in his eyes. No lie.

Schmidt hugged her a bit closer and rubbed his cheek gleefully into her locks. Mentally, Jess noticed his tone, as the man's voice lovingly, yet jokingly murmured into her hair.

"Dammit. Well, who needs an extra dollar or two. Or three. Or four."

Schmidt," Jess warned, already beginning to lean away in suspicion. Her eyes narrowed into a pair of humorous slits, "Just what are you doing?"

Her friend continued, "Or five... Or six. You might want to run away now, Jess."

"Eep!" A noise of fear left Jess, before she began to hop away, giggling above her lungs, "Help! Anyone! The neighborhood pervert is after me!"

Schmidt laughed and eagerly started to chase after her while deftly dodging pillows that she threw in his direction. Feeling at peace, another hearty and smirking laugh escaped his chest.

Just as there were many commonly known facts about Jess, there was also many unknown facts about her best male friend Schmidt. Such as the fact that the Jewish brunette was slowly beginning to fall for her; even if Jess dated Nick or whomever else she managed to fall for in the future. He would always care for her deeply.

"You can't get away from these hands, Jessica!" Schmidt chuckled with a jeering but caring lilt, "They'll find you. No matter how hard you try!"


End file.
